


Owner of the Three Dot Tattoo

by Ravenclawlife14



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Age of Ultron, Avengers - Freeform, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton family, F/F, F/M, Fem!OC - Freeform, Hydra, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, OC, Protective Clint Barton, Stucky - Freeform, Stucky Eventually, Wanda Maximoff/oc female, shapeshifter oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclawlife14/pseuds/Ravenclawlife14
Summary: A girl was found, a girl with a beast inside of her. Coded, programmed and manipulated. After taken away from Hydra, she was trained, loved, and learned that love will always win even to the people who love will never enter their hearts. But we all know that life has it's turns.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, OC/Wanda Maximoff
Kudos: 7





	Owner of the Three Dot Tattoo

Location: Hydra Base, Eastern-Europe

Time: 8:52 a.m. November 10, 2003 

* * *

Cries filled the hallways, cries of a child cries of an innocent child that did nothing wrong but live. It never occurred to them how powerful it could become. How could powerful sin and bloodlust change something that seemed so small and fragile? The idea baffled even the brightest and wisest of minds. Nick Fury, the man who knew everything and everyone, walked about the newly abandoned Hydra Base. Upon recently taking advantage of the blood driven place, it deserved to become something new besides an abandoned building in the middle of an Eastern-European forest. 

Upon hearing those cries of a small child, Nick reached into his long jacket and reached for his weapon stashed among extra bullets and mint gum. He slowly opened and closed metal doors, finally reaching the end of a hallway with one door marked with words in Russian that translated to “Beware, testing in progress”. Nick squinted his eye and slowly opened up the door and saw nothing much on the ground but a small dark figure crying in the corner. The figure’s eyes drew up and looked over at Nick and slowly got up. Matted dark brown hair covered their face, gradually Nick neared the small child who did not even reach his waist. He squatted down in front of the child and turned his head. 

“Hello,” Nick attempted at the child his deep voice shattered the area like glass

The child did not respond, only stared at him in fear. 

“What’s your name?” Nick tried again but only succeeded in getting a small shrug from the child. 

“My name is Nick, what are you doing here?” 

“I was told to stay here.” the child said, their voice soft and full of everything that was laced with fear put into it. 

Nick nodded and turned to get his com that was attached to the collar of his jacket, “Romanoff, come to Room 45B. Over.” 

Nick waited for a moment, “On my way Fury. Over.” 

“Oh, and bring Barton. Over.” 

Nick rose, groaning as his back popped and the child finally looked up at him and moved their hair out of the way. Once the hair was moved, Nick could only focus on the violet eyes staring at him. A face of a small girl looked at him, a long red scratch went from her left eye down to the tip of her nose. Her lip was scratched and some parts on her small arms were bruised and some small cuts. Nick surveyed the room and saw a bed that looked like it was for a dog in the corner making him raise an eyebrow. 

Moments later Black Widow and HawkEye come into the room, with guns in their hands and a lonely finger on the trigger, ready to fire at any given movement. 

“What do you need, Fury?”, Natasha asked. 

Nick gave Natasha a pointed look and then directed his one-eyed gaze to the small child standing not knowing who to trust or even what trust was. 

Natasha and Clint gave glances at each other and then to the small girl on the ground. The girl immediately ran to the corner where the dog bed was upon noticing the weapons in their hands. 

“Put up your gun, your scaring her,” Natasha ordered, putting up her own in the holster on her belt. 

Clint walked over to Fury who moved to the wall while Natasha slowly moved over to the girl. 

“Hi,” Natasha spoke softly, lowering herself to the ground, “My name is Nat.” 

The girl nodded slowly before speaking, “My name is 4407” 

An audible huff came from both Nick and Clint from across the room, earning them a glare from Natasha. 

“It is very nice to meet you, can we take you somewhere safe, I promise that we will do our best to take care of you and protect you,” Natasha said carefully, not wanting to scare the girl. 

The girl thought about it for a moment before leaving her spot in the corner to retrieve a small wolf in it that had black fur and a red star sewed onto it. While she was walking over to the corner, Natasha noticed a small limp to her walk. 

“Ready?” Natasha asked the girl

Clint, who also noticed the limp to the girl's gait, rushed behind her and laughed, “Well this one gets a piggyback ride!” 

The girl lightly giggled, but her mind was in a different place when they walked out of the room and saw the blood on the hallway floor and a lost shoe of someones. Finally seeing a clump of fur on the ground covered in dust and bugs. 

Once they reached an area of what seemed to be offices, the girl tried her best to get down to the ground, as soon as Clint noticed what she was doing he let her go into the room, quickly going in behind her, Natasha and Fury following back behind them. 

She reached a filing cabinet labeled “4407”, she pointed to the third box up and mumbled, “Uнструкции”

Natasha looked at the girl and then at Nick, “Instructions,” she muttered and found that the cabinet was unlocked. Within it was three file folders, one labeled ‘medical history’, another said ‘program’, and the last said ‘care’. All were stuffed full of papers and mismatched notes of parchment and ink. 

She handed the folders to Nick who held on to them, trying to make sure that none of the papers fell out. 

They all filed out of the room, Clint picking up the little girl and putting her on his shoulders trying to keep her off of the leg until they found what was wrong with her. They continued out of the room and to the last door before going outside, freedom.


End file.
